Unlimited
by Hush and Forget
Summary: What was it that kept them together? The passion? The adrenaline that runs through their veins? Only time will tell. YxS, yaoi. Rated m for language and content.
1. Crash

_A/n: Hello there, dear readers. I haven't written a Gravitation fic in forever. So, this being my first attempt at writing Gravi in a while, I'm asking you to have pity on my poor soul. No, I'm kidding. I've been writing Gravi for almost 5 years now, and this is just the first thing I've published in a couple months. So, without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of Unlimited!_

-Chinatsu

Disclaimer; Standard disclaimers apply in this fic, as they do with all Gravitation fics. I do not own Gravi, it is property of Murakami-sensei.

Rating: M (eventual lemon)

-

Chapter 1

_How many days have I come home wishing I was someone else? How long do I have to live with all this fear? This doubt that looms over my happy persona like an instant storm in the midst of a spring wedding? _

_It follows me everywhere. I cannot defeat it. I can try all I want to pretend. Those who know me well can see through my poorly constructed façade. But the only one who understands the true depth of my paranoia is me._

_-_

_Tacktacktacktacktacktack. _The only noise that could be heard throughout the spacious apartment was the soft tap of nimble fingers against a worn keyboard. Japan's greatest romance novelist, Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri had been sitting for more than 8 hours.

He had been struck with a sudden creative firestorm, one that quite possibly could've come from his own personal muse. It ignited the novelist's veins, forcing an upsurge of adrenaline to run through him. For once Eiri was excited to write a novel. His muse, however, was a short, lithe pink haired pop star who went by the name of Shindou Shuichi, or as Eiri liked to refer to him, "brat."

As of that moment in time, the muse was currently on a month long tour promoting their third album with the popular new single, 'Pulse.'. Eiri had to admit that Shuichi's lyrics had improved over the past three years, but not by much. He finally began to write something aside from juvenile love songs.

Just thinking of his pink haired paramour sent a pang of longing through the fair haired author's heart. He would never admit to anyone that he missed Shuichi, but the truth of that matter was that he really did. He missed him so much that he'd given a character in his novel the boy's ostentatious hair color. How seminal of him, being the infamous author he was.

He couldn't explain the affect the boy had on him. He hadn't wanted this foolish roseate haired boy to barge into his life, turn it upside down, twist it into an undoable knot and then fix it and as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He hadn't welcomed the change in his life, but now, he hated to admit that he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

He couldn't imagine waking up cold, not having a small warm body to wake up next to. He couldn't imagine not having a human blanket to drape over himself when he felt the need for human contact. He told himself the boy deserved better. He deserved someone who hadn't committed an execrable act against humanity.

Eiri thought of himself as a lowly being, one who should be locked away inside a tower of desolation inside his own heart. But the florid boy had suddenly appeared in his life and he had begun to change the author entirely. Shuichi had showed him that it was alright to let himself out into the sunlight. He had shown him the light, within himself and within others.

The blonde man had a reason to smile, however rare that may have been. He often belittled the boy, but Shuichi knew that Eiri cared for him. And though he had never said it outright, he knew that he loved him. Shuichi was grateful that he'd kept him around.

Because whether Eiri wanted him there or not, he had no intention of ever ending his tumultuous relationship with the fickle author.

Eiri sighed, and paused from typing for a moment, allowing his nimble fingers to come to a moment's rest. He allowed a small smile to cross his face as he shook his head, thinking to himself.

_I miss you, brat._

_-_

"YES! Only a few more days!"

"How many days is it now, Shuichi?"

"ONLY TWO MORE DAYS, HIRO!"

Shuichi was beaming, as usual for the sunny boy. He was standing up in his seat, as Bad Luck's van headed towards Kyoto from Osaka. They had two final concerts left; tonight's and tomorrow's, which ended in Tokyo.

Shuichi was excited, beyond that; he was in constant ecstasy, knowing he'd finally be able to see his love again. To Shindou, it felt like he'd been separated by an infinitely vast ocean, and in order to make it home to Eiri, he would have to swim the length of the entire thing.

His heart ached. He had called Eiri twice a day for a week, until the novelist had made him promise not to call again unless he was dying. Shuichi had found it hard, and he'd broken his promise once. He'd called from a payphone just so he could hear Eiri's voice. He knew this would make his homecoming that much more sweet and enjoyable.

As the boys climbed out of the van, and headed into the convert hall, Shuichi heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Shuichi-kun."

For a moment, he thought it was the voice of his beloved, but he was disappointed. Uesugi Tatsuha. Eiri's younger brother and identical twin save for his slightly darker complexion, his hair and his eyes, both of which were black.

Shuichi and Tatsuha had never really considered one another friends, but after all they'd been through and all the times Tatsuha had alerted Shuichi to his lover's whereabouts, they had gotten to know and care deeply for one another.

Tatsuha merely wanted his Aniki to be happy, and he could clearly see that Shindou Shuichi was what made Uesugi Eiri happy, and that no matter what anyone would they would not split up. Eiri needed Shuichi to complete him, as much as Shuichi needed Eiri to complete _him_. They were two halves of a volatile and explosive whole. One half was without purpose sans the other half.

Shuichi was snapped out of his reverie when Tatsuha poked him in the forehead. "Hello? Is anyone in there or did fucking my aniki really make you stupid _and _deaf?"

Shuichi laughed and pouted for a second before he grinned. "So what _did _you say?"

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "I asked if you were excited."

"Of course I am! I get to see Yuki tomorrow!" his grin widened, and his smile was enough to light even the darkest of hearts. Tatsuha smiled.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I love Eiri with all my heart and soul!" Tatsuha rolled his eyes. The boy really was naïve.

But he supposed that's what drew everyone to Shuichi. He was like a magnet, he attracted everyone to him. He had an ebullient personality, like a child who never stopped seeing the light in everyone, he instantly found the best qualities in everyone, and he looked past their faults and saw them for who they really were inside, and out.

As they rushed Shuichi off to be fitted for a costume for the show, Tatsuha realized that he wanted what Shuichi had. True love. However twisted it may be.

(A/n: So corny. . )

A few hours later, Shuichi stood in the wing of the stage, tapping his foot anxiously. He was psyched to go on stage as usual, but he was a little sad because his lover was not present.

The costume department had dressed him in a pair of tight black leather shorts that accentuated his pert butt. He wore a long black jacket made of black mesh fabric, his chest was bare, and his shiny new silver nipple ring shined for all to see. His eyes had been heavily lined, and he was wearing black lace up combat boots that went to above his knees. To top off his outfit, his hair had been dyed black with hot pink and red tips.

"It's go time!" a stage hand called, and Shuichi, along with Hiro, who'd been dressed in leather pants, and a shirt the color of Shuichi's eyes, made their way to the stage. They were accompanied by Suguru, who also wore leather pants, and a white sleeveless shirt that shined in the light. It was a different sort of outfit for the usually reserved boy.

They stepped out onto the stage, and into the throngs of thunderous applause.

"Good evening, we're Bad Luck! Are you ready to rock?" Shuichi screamed, and the band launched into their first number of the night.

-

A/n: Whew. That took more energy than I thought it would. But I had fun. This story is becoming more interesting than what I had originally intended. I know, not much action in the first chapter, but I assure you it will become more interesting. The second chapter should be up in a few days!

Please read and review! I also appreciate any constructive criticism you are willing to offer, but please no flames. ;) Alright, well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll see you soon!

-Chinatsu


	2. Pulse

A/n: Thanks for the positive reviews everyone. Here's the second chapter of Unlimited for you! I'm glad everyone who reviewed is enjoying it so much! ;D Have fun with this everyone and enjoy! Chapter 3 should be up by next week!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Gravitation is property of Murakami-sensei and all her cohorts. Unfortunately, the fans cannot own this, and if we did, there would certainly be some screwy things going on.

Cheers!

-Chinatsu

7:45 pm. Just 3 hours and 15 minutes until he could finally go home to see Eiri. Shuichi was antsy, as usual, and he wanted nothing more than to skip the concert in and run into Eiri's (hopefully) open arms. However, he had an obligation to finish what he had started.

The boys were in their dressing room, waiting to go onstage for their final concert of their third national tour. Hiro and Suguru were completely relaxed, as per usual for the musicians. Shuichi, on the other hand, was literally bouncing off the walls. He had been driving his band mates crazy by announcing how many hours it would be until he could see Eiri again. Of course, the boys accepted all that he said and refused to lose their concentration.

It was amazing how much patience the two boys had with the young vocalist. If anyone would become frustrated quickly, it was Suguru. The boy still held fast to the belief that Shuichi could still _sometimes (_heavy emphasis on the sometimes), be an immature little brat who wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. He would occasionally lose his patience with the pop star, but he apologized immediately after the incident occurred. He really did respect Shuichi, even if he didn't display his emotions on his sleeve like the histrionic boy.

Hiroshi, on the other hand, was used to Shuichi's spasmodic outbursts. Shuichi was his best friend. After all the years of dealing with the boy's intense emotions, he knew the perfect remedy to cease his wailing in an instant. For Shuichi, Hiro was like his security blanket. The person he could always go to for help. The person he could always cling to when things got just a little dark. Hiro didn't mind, in fact he thought of it as his job to protect the waifish boy. He would be his stand-in knight whenever the boy's novelist lover couldn't come to his rescue. He would always be there; he was the boy's spotter. He would pick up the pieces and put them back together whenever Shuichi shattered.

"3 minutes, gentlemen!" called a stagehand, and the boys made their way out to the stage, waiting to go on. They made their way out to the pitch-black stage and waited for the lights to come up.

A gentle moonlight bathed the stage, seeping in slowly as though some eerie entity might appear onstage and start a requiem for a lost loved one. Slowly, the lights came up to their full intensity, a gentle spotlight on each respective member of the band. Hiro was bathed in a soft yellow light that accentuated his dark eyes. Suguru, in a peaceful blue light that made him glow like a soft summer's day.

The most beautiful, though, was Shuichi. He was dressed in all white, the jacket he donned was of a soft white silk material, and it was open, revealing the milky skin of his toned chest to the audience. His pants were low on his hips, anyone who saw the band could have sworn they were all bathed in heaven's light, which almost formed a halo around their heads. Shuichi had a brilliant smirk on his face as they launched into their first song of the night, which, ironically, was "In the Moonlight".

A few hours later, the boys were on the last single of the night, the highly erotic "Spicy Marmalade". The crowd erupted into thunderous applause; all the girls were screaming and squealing. Shuichi smiled, and finished the song, the sweat was now pouring off his body in crystalline rivulets that splashed to the stage, unnoticed by the crowd of onlookers. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and he felt truly alive for the first time in days.

"Thank you and Good night Tokyo!" he shouted to the crowd, and the boys made their way off stage.

Shuichi hadn't made it more than five steps when he spotted a familiar figure leaning against the wall, the ever-present smirk on his face. Shuichi was glowing as if he had seen the sun for the first time. He smiled wide and took off at a fast pace, launching himself at the figure with a jovial screech of "YUUUUKIIIIIIII!"

Luckily, the man was prepared and caught the lithe vocalist in his outstretched arms. The boy whose sexual energy was heightened mere moments ago had been reduced to nothing more than a blushing schoolgirl.

Yuki Eiri was holding the flushed boy tightly in his embrace, as Shuichi couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He let the dam flow as a month's worth of separation anxiety rolled off his shoulders. He clutched the man's shirt and sobbed harshly into it, the tears being ones of pure joy. It felt like he hadn't seen his lover for an eternity.

Eiri simply stared down at him and shook his head, that regal smirk of his in its usual vicinity. Shuichi looked up at him and smiled tearfully at him. The blonde raised his eyebrow and then gently pushed the boy off, setting him on his feet. Shuichi immediately attached himself to Eiri's arm, with no intention of letting go.

"Yuki, I missed you so much…," he whimpered, burying his head in the writer's broad chest.

"It was quiet while you were gone. Even though it wasn't hard to notice because it was silent." That was all that Eiri was willing to confess. But Shuichi knew that in Yuki-speak that meant that he'd been missed. "By the way, what are you wearing brat?"

Shuichi looked down and immediately flushed a deep red. Eiri smirked again, and brought the boy close before he whispered in his ear, "I think it's sexy."

Shuichi shuddered and looked up at Eiri, grinning.

"Oh, get a room already!"

Shuichi turned around and saw Tatsuha standing there, a backstage pass in hand. He was smirking at the blushing vocalist and his older brother. He grinned again, and stepped forward.

"Got room for another in this little liaison?" he asked, arching a brow suggestively.

"Take your sordid fantasies and spew them out elsewhere." Eiri glared threateningly at his younger brother, who still continued to grin innocently.

"You're such a lump, Aniki! You suck the fun out of everything!" Tatsuha pouted, and then shrugged, "I'm just here to see Ryuichi!"

Shuichi tilted his head. "Is Sakuma-san even-" before he could finish that sentence, he was wrenched out of his lover's arms and knocked to the floor. He looked up into the deep sapphire eyes of a 30 year old man, with his pink bunny and all, who was currently straddling him.

"Shu-chan! Ryu-chan missed you, na no da! But you had fun on your tour right? You got to see all sorts of pretty pretty places while Ryu-Ryu had to be in the studio with Tohma!" Ryuichi giggled as he was perched atop Shuichi's chest.

Shuichi, on the other hand, was gasping for breath, considering the man was currently sitting on his lungs. "S-Sakuma-san! I can't breathe!" he gasped, and then Ryuichi yelped, jumping up.

"Uwaa! Sorry Shu-chan! Don't turn blue and choke! Kuma-chan would be sad!" he thrust the pink bunny into Shuichi's face.

Shuichi struggled to his feet and then grinned at his idol. "Maa, maa(1), Sakuma-san! I'm fine!" He smiled again, and then latched onto Eiri's arm again.

Meanwhile, Tatsuha was staring at Ryuichi, a look of utter bliss on his face. He was silent. "S-Sakuma-sama…" he muttered.

"Eto? Ta-chan!" he giggled and tilted his head at the black haired youth, smiling jovially.

Eiri shook his head in disgust as Tatsuha proudly displayed his hero worship. He scoffed, and then pulled out a cigarette, before he forgot he was inside and wasn't allowed to smoke inside.

"Let's go." He grunted to Shuichi, who nodded in agreement. "See you guys later!" he squeaked, as Eiri dragged him out.

A few minutes later, Shuichi (and his 4 large suitcases) all crammed into Eiri's Mercedes, as the blonde man slammed the trunk closed and slipped into the driver's seat. He glanced at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye, and had to suppress a smile.

"Let's go home, Shuichi." He murmured, and the boy nodded enthusiastically.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their apartment complex. Eiri pulled into his allotted parking space, and turned the car off. He stepped out, and grabbed two of Shuichi's suitcases, leaving the lighter of the four for Shuichi to take himself.

The hyperactive vocalist jumped out of the car and grabbed his suitcases, following his blonde paramour into the building. After a relatively silent elevator ride, the two stopped in front of the door to their apartment, and Eiri set down Shuichi's suitcases so he could unlock the door. After entering the apartment, they dropped the suitcases in the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Eiri asked, rummaging through the cabinets, looking for some semblance of food. While Shuichi was away he hadn't bothered to go grocery shopping because he himself didn't eat much. He would eat occasionally but only when his stomach really decided to protest.

"Something simple, soba would be fine." He shrugged and watched as Eiri nodded and retrieved the noodles and a pot. He sighed and stretched out, allowing his body some temporary relief from all the dancing he'd been doing onstage. After Eiri had set the noodles to boil, he moved away from the stove and looked at his pink haired companion.

Shuichi took that opportunity to jump out of his chair and pounced Eiri.

"I missed you Yuki. It was so boring without you around! But you can make anything cool!" he giggled and burrowed his head into the blonde's chest.

"I'm surprised you didn't drive your band mates to insanity. I know if I'd been stuck in a hotel with you for a month I would've committed hara-kiri." Eiri smirked and looked down into amethyst eyes.

"Yukiii! That's so mean! I'm not really that much of a bother, am I?" he pouted, looking up at him, his eyes desperate.

"Of course you are. Why do you think I enjoyed my silence for so long?" he grinned at him.

"A-Anou…I'm sorry Yuki." Shuichi let go of him, and stood back on the floor, his head hanging and his eyes lowered.

"Relax, you baka. If you really were that bothersome I wouldn't keep you around, would I?" he smirked, reaching out and lifting Shuichi's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"N-No…I guess not. I'm sorry Yuki!" he clenched his eyes shut as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye and rolled slowly down his face. Before it had the chance to fall it was wiped away by Eiri's thumb.

"Shut up and stop apologizing, it makes you sound stupider than you normally do." The tone of his voice was affectionate annoyance. He sounded like he was reprimanding a dog that had failed to bring back the ball that he'd thrown.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Shuichi's in a chaste kiss, allowing that simple gesture tell Shuichi how much he'd been missed. He broke it a moment later, and grinned, Shuichi's face was flushed, and he looked exhausted. He pulled away from the boy and turned back to the stove, and started to serve their dinner.

They ate in silence, glancing up at each other every now and then, before they finished and Eiri took Shuichi's dish and set them in the sink. They could be washed later.

Shuichi let out a yawn, and was suddenly pulled into Eiri's arms. "Wha?" he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at him.

"Let's go to bed, Shuichi." He saw the softness in Eiri's eyes, and he nodded, as he allowed the other man to direct him into the bedroom. He could vaguely remember Eiri undressing him, and lifting him into the bed.

The last thing he remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness was Eiri's chin resting on top of his head and a soft whisper in his ear.

"Welcome home, brat."

End Chapter 2

A/n: You know the drill! Read and review please! Enjoy and until next time!


	3. A Quick Note on Chapter 3: Bullets

A/n: I know these things aren't supposed to be allowed, but I just figured I would write and let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this project yet. I'm still working on it and I have about three pages or so typed so far and the rest is still coming to me. I promise I'll update soon, but I just started college so I'm getting into the whole sharing a dorm floor with like 30 other girls, so it's an adjustment. Also my classes start tomorrow and I need to get used to that too. So the second I have some free time I'll work on it. :P

Thanks for being patient!

Chinatsu


	4. Bullets

Unlimited Chapter 3 Bullets

A/n: I was particularly inspired to write this chapter because have a new laptop and I can work on it wherever I want to now. It's pretty cool. I've started college and everything's been so stressful and that's why it's taken me so long to update this story. I promise I'll pay closer attention to it now. I have free time between my classes and at night and when I'm not out making new friends and everything I will work on this as much as possible. So here you go!

-

_Sniff. Sniff. ACHOO._

"Damnit!" The sonorous voice of Yuki Eiri rang through the house. It was just barely beginning to get cold outside and already he was sick. He refused to tell Shuichi, of course, but he was still sick. He didn't want the boy to think he needed o be taken care of, because he didn't, what an embarrassing situation that would turn out to be. Eiri was the type of person who wouldn't let his pride take damage. Admitting to needing someone's help, _especially_ Shuichi's, would be a huge blow to his male ego. He had a name for his ego, but he refused to ever tell anyone what it was. Many liked to speculate, though.

Shuichi often found himself wondering if it was a silly name. He named the stray cat downstairs "Nyankotaro" (Mr. Meow). He knew Eiri had a soft side, he could see if when he was sleeping; when he was awake, sometimes, and only sometimes. It was a strange feeling, seeing him sleep was a very rare occasion. Eiri was a stolid, stoic cruel man to some, but to others, such as Tohma, he was merely Uesugi Eiri. Eiri, the 16 year old boy with a heart of gold and a passion for stories.

Eiri had only become a writer because he'd made a promise to Kitazawa. In reality he hated writing. It kept his readers and his editor satisfied so he wasn't complaining. He was able to live a life of comfort and luxury. The only setback was having a small pink haired brat constantly butting into his life. He was quite sure he loved Shuichi, but he couldn't admit it to himself or Shuichi.

"Fucking cold…Just perfect." He grumbled to himself, attempting to hoist himself from the leather chair that he'd been confined to for the last few hours. Shuichi had been in and out of his study, but for the past few weeks they'd seen neither hide nor hair of each other. The first day after Shuichi had finished his concert, Tohma had announced that he wanted Bad Luck to begin working on their next album, which would be a compilation of their greatest remixes. Shuichi had been at work until well past 1 AM almost every night for the past 3 weeks. Eiri missed his paramour, of course, but he was always asleep when Shuichi finally came through the door.

Eiri trudged miserably into the kitchen and stabled himself against the counter. He was shivering now, much like a leaf in the midst of an autumn storm. He wasn't about to show that kind of weakness to Shuichi. He had to keep himself healthy. He had to be the strong one. Would Shuichi care for him any less if he allowed himself a brief moment of weakness? Eiri doubted it. He wanted to the boy to care for him the way he was. And that is exactly what Shuichi would do. He never once complained about how Eiri acted. Yes, at times he would ask him not to be so cold to him all the time, and most of the time Eiri blew off Shuichi's complaints and continued to act how he wanted to act. He wasn't one to listen to what other people had to say about him. He didn't care for another's opinion of him even if he had hurt another in the process. He was a cold man, and he fully intended to stay that way. Shuichi had said time and time again that he loved Eiri for who he was, not what he was, He didn't care about the novelist's popularity, or his sexual talent, though he wasn't one to complain about that, He loved everything about him including his bad habits.

Eiri sighed once more as he reached for the coffee pot he had started mere moments before. He glared at it as he wrenched back his hand. It was hot. He swore and then muttered, before he grabbed it again, this time being careful not to burn himself.

He set the coffee down on the counter and a moment later, he was struck with a wave of dizziness and he dropped the pot on the floor, flinching as the scalding hot liquid seeped out onto the tile floor. He felt faint and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"I could use a good fuck and some ramen." Hiro remarked dryly, following his best friend into the redhead's small apartment. Hiro had had a chance to move into a condominium much like that that Eiri and Shiuchi shared, but he had declined. His closet had become something of a home to him over the past three years that he had spent there.

"So what'll it be, Shu? Shrimp and rice too?" Hiro asked, peeking his head out of the kitchen.

"Sounds good!" said Shuichi, a wide grin on his face.

"Alright then. Just give me a few minutes and it'll be done!" he gave his pink haired best friend a warm smile.

Shuichi proceeded to sit down on the edge of Hiro's couch, clasping his hands together in his lap, sighing loudly, in hopes that his best friend wouldn't notice his mood. He'd been very down lately for some reason. He had everything he wanted. Eiri, a successful band, supportive friends and family, money, a home, but he was still missing something.

Assurance from the one he loved. He loved Eiri unconditionally, and he would stay with him regardless of how Eiri displayed his emotions because he loved him so deeply.

The one thing he could never be sure of though was if his emotions were returned. He often felt like his lover just used him as a convenience. Though he was often told by others to leave the fair-haired author, he never would. He wasn't the type of person to leave someone by themselves after he'd made a promise. He was one who followed through on his word.

Since Shuichi had zoned out completely during his little reverie. He failed to notice Hiro standing in front of him with a dish of ramen and some chopsticks.

"Shuichi? Earth to Shuichi!" Hiro waved his free hand in front of the boy's face before he set the dish down on the table in front of him. Shuichi looked up and smiled.

"Gomen Hiro! I didn't mean to ignore you like that! I'm sorry!" he grinned sheepishly.

"No, no sweat, Shu." He smiled brightly at his friend, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So…how are things with you and Yuki-san going?" he asked, glancing at Shuichi out of the corner of his eyes.

Shuichi glanced up at him from the corner of his eye and he smiled. "Oh, you know…he's been working a lot since I came home. I guess he has another deadline at the end of the month. That would explain why he hasn't been paying much attention to me." He looked down and pouted inwardly at that small factor.

"Shuichi, if he's ignoring you, you need to speak up about that. I thought you guys had worked out those issues?" he glanced at him again, before he began to stuff his face with ramen.

"Well…I thought we did, but the day after that he went right back to ignoring me again! I don't know what I keep doing wrong! Hiro, do you think he doesn't like me anymore?" his eyes suddenly took on a sad, lost look. Hiro hadn't seen that look in those amethyst eyes since the day Shuichi received his key in an envelope from Eiri. Shuichi was too sensitive.

"Shuichi, you should know by now that he cares for you. Don't go second-guessing yourself all the time just because Yuki-san ignores you once in awhile. I'm sure he is a very busy man and he has just as much work to do every day as you do." Hiro couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"That's not fair Hiro! You don't know what it's like! It was so hard to go home to that stupid apartment and not find anyone waiting for you, or a sign on the door that says, 'Don't bother me, you fucking brat! I don't have time for any of your shit today!' Or to go to bed and find it as empty as it was when you left! Blankets still tucked in neatly, sheets cold as ice! It's not fair! He loves his work more than me!" he dropped his bowl of ramen on the table, thus spilling the contents all over the table.

"Damnit Shuichi! Are you that blind? Yuki-san loves you. He would've kicked you out much sooner than this if he didn't. He wants you around, can't you see that?" _Why does he always doubt himself? Why can't he ever realize that people do want him around? If Yuki Eiri cannot see how great of a person Shindou Shuichi is, then who really can?_

"H-Hiro…I-I'm sorry! I…I have to go!" he stood up and in a flash he was gone, leaving the door wide open in his wake.

"Damn..." Hiro muttered.

-

"I can't believe him. How would he know what I have to go through every day? He doesn't. He doesn't know what it's like to be ignored, or have your love unrequited. He doesn't understand what it's like to be the loner. The one who is always left out. MAN! I'm depressing myself even thinking about this!"

"Yukiiiiiii! I'm home!" he walked in slowly, the glum disposition that had been following him all day followed him home and made it's presence known.

He didn't spot the blonde author right off the bat, but he saw something familiar out of the corner of his eye, and instantly panicked. He saw the still body on the floor and his mind immediately assumed the worst.

"Yukii! YUKI! Wake up! What happened?" he screeched, shaking the author roughly by the shoulders. Eiri stirred a minute later.

"What the hell are you doing you damn brat? Are you TRYING to kill me?" he asked, his voice coming out in nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you alright? What happened?" he yelped, fidgeting nervously. He reached his hand down and brushed it across the smooth plane of Eiri's chest, and immediately withdrew it, gasping.

"Now do you get it?" Eiri murmured. "I'm sick you moron."

"Yuki, you should be in bed." He chastised him.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm old enough to take care of myself you brat." He muttered. He opened his eyes a little bit, only to realize that Shuichi had disappeared.

The pink haired singer reappeared a minute later, dressed in a nurse's outfit, and a silly grin on his face.

_This is going to be a long night…_

_-_

**_A_/n: Hey everyone. I'm gonna have to stop here for now I ran out of ideas for this chapter. I'll update ASAP!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chi**


End file.
